buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Power of Three
The Power of Three is a mystical power existing between three bound magical beings -- such as the Rowe Coven, the Triad, or the Charmed Ones. It is said to be the most powerful force of magic in existence. Symbolically, it is represtented by the Triquetra. Due to the immense power of the Power of Three, many witches will wear or use this symbol even though they do not have access to the Power of Three. Because the Charmed Ones were prophesied to wield this power, many spells written into the Warren Book of Shadows require the Power of Three to be cast. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Magical Power The bond of the Power of Three, much like that of a larger Witch's Circle, pools the power of all members of the trio, making each member exponentially stronger. Magical Resistance The Power of Three grants those who wield it inherent resistance to magical attacks, be they in the form of spells or magical powers. Individual Magic Unlike in a Witch's Circle, the members of a Power of Three bond can still cast spells and use their powers individually, as well as collectively. Weaknesses Life Bond The bond between the members of the trio depend on the survival of other members of the Power of Three trio. If one of the members dies, the others are weakened considerably until the bond is reconstituted by a third, viable member. Extended Spell Effects Due to the mystical bond between members of a Power of Three trio, spells cast upon a single member of the group may have effects -- often unforseen -- on the other two members. Similarly, if members of a Power of Three bond use powers or spells negatively on each other, it will severe the bond between them. It is, however, possible to reforge the bond afterwards. The Power of Three Spell The Power of Three spell is an incantation to summon the full strength of the Power of Three. It can be used as a protection spell or as a spell to vanquish demonic or otherwise evil threats to the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones first used the spell to destroy the warlock Jeremy Burns. Casting To cast the spell, the Charmed Ones needed to hold hands and chant the following until the desired result is complete: :: "The Power of Three will set us free! :: The Power of Three will set us free! :: The Power of Three will set us free!" Power of Three Spells A number of spells are not able to work without the Power of Three behind them. These spells include: *The Dominus Trinus spell -- used to activate the Power of Three. * Eames Vanquishing Spell * Expelling a Life Essence Known Wielders *The Charmed Ones **Prudence Halliwell **Piper Halliwell **Phoebe Halliwell *The Rowe Coven *The Triad Source The Power of Three is derived from Charmed, first appearing in the episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Warren Book of Shadows Category:Witchcraft Power of Three Category:Charmed Ones Category:The Triad Category:Rowe Coven